


A Walk In The Park

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Deaths Mentioned Only, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes his boyfriend to a place that matters to him while they're between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** A Walk In The Park_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Jim takes his boyfriend to a place that matters to him while they're between missions._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for a picture prompt on [Jim and Bones.](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1021933.html) F-locked community but it's a pic of two guys kissing on a step in the park._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

They're walking through Riverside National Park when Bones brushes his fingers against Jim's. Jim flashes him a smile, so glad of his boyfriend's support.

"Come to the top of the trail. The view is so pretty."

"It's not bad here either."

"Damn you're getting soppy in your old age."

They start up the steps but Bones stops and tugs on Jim's jacket pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"What was that for? You usually think someone will recognize us."

"Recognize you more like, the heroic Captain who saved the world. What we got ain't for the world to read about but I just felt like kissing you is all. Thanks for showing me this place, letting me see part of your history."

Jim smiles and tugs on Bones' hand pulling him up the trail. He knew Bones would get why this place mattered, wouldn't ask why a six year old Jim had buried a photo of George Kirk in the park so there'd be somewhere to visit his dad.

When they get to the top of the trail they sit on one of the benches.

"You nervous about the new mission?"

Jim shrugs. "Excited and nervous. Now that I've been up there I need to go back, but any mission could be the time I lose you. That sounds awful, the other crew matter too of course. I don't want to lose anyone but I especially don't want to lose friends or my boyfriend. Every single crew member lost someone because of Nero then Pike died and I couldn't do anything. I had this awful strategy in school of avoiding kids because I didn't want to be sad if any of them died. Never had birthday parties for obvious reasons but you snuck under my radar somehow."

"And under your sheets," Bones says grinning.

"I'm so glad that you did but I have to protect everyone. I don't do it alone but it's my responsibility."

"We do a dangerous job, Jim, and you didn't mention yourself in there at all. You matter too, your duty isn't just to your crew. When I thought you were dead, I had no idea how I was going to get through it. Still we're both here, both safe."

Jim thinks about those few days afterwards when Bones wouldn't let him out of his sight. "I'll try. I promise. You're the real hero here, saving my life. I only guessed what would happen with Nero because of how my dad died and Khan, well let's hope the next mission is a lot more straightforward. We should make the most of our remaining leave."

"Good plan."

They start walking again and head back to their hotel.

"So, this dinner with your mom. Are we going?"

Jim doesn't want to think about that. "That's a tomorrow decision."

"Okay but it'd be impolite just to show up. My momma would be appalled at your manners if you didn't at least respond in advance."

"She loved me, Bones, called me dashing and charming." Bones' mom had been so welcoming, her home so warm and inviting.

"Yeah. Can't blame her but she doesn't see all your frustrating try and get yourself killed moments."

"Oh come on, no lectures. I never try to get myself in trouble. Go back to being soppy."

"Yeah, cos that's so me. I'm always going to be hounding you to keep out of trouble."

Jim puts his arms round Bones and kisses him. Bones pulls him down onto the bed.

"At least answer your mom's communication early tomorrow."

Jim nods turns onto his side. He's tucked in Bones' embrace a few moments later and is glad that there's no more discussion of the invitation to dinner. Things have always been strained and he doesn't want to go over all of that again.


End file.
